


Драбблы по Пожирателю душ

by SmileSun



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileSun/pseuds/SmileSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ага, продолжаем серию никому не нужных драбблов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.E.K. 4-10. Кид/Мака. У Кида - фетиш на ключицы и тазобедренные кости, графика. 164.

Тонко,  _идеально_ ,  _симметрично_.  
Хвостики, уши, глаза, плечи, колени - параллельны.  
Иногда Кид просто не мог оторвать глаз от Маки Албарн. Легкие движения, осанка, четкая, правильная речь - все соответствовало  _его идеальному образу_.   
Но больше всего на свете Киду хотелось снять с нее эту идиотскую форму спарты, которая никогда не ложилась ровно, а только складочками - большими, меньшими, и что самое главно-возмутительное - несимметричными! Потому что она скрывала от его глаз самое прекрасное на свете - он был в этом безоговорочно уверен - тело.   
Светлая кожа, словно натянутая на кости, подчеркивала  _идеальный и симметричный_  скелет человека.  
Но только когда поднимался ветер, он мог лишь увидеть из-под поднявшейся блузки тонко выделяющиеся кости таза и еще - ключицы, к котором он хотел прикоснуться больше всего на свете.  
Самая яркая ассоциация - сахар - сахарные косточки -  _идеальные и симметричные_  кубики сахара. А  _идеальные_  кубики сахара состоят из  _идеальных_  кристаллов сахара, что придавало еще большую прелесть Маке, потому что это означало - в  _идеальном_  теле - _идеальная_  душа.


	2. Chapter 2

Чёрно-ярко-красные краски комнаты, среди которых теряется невысокая девочка в чёрном платье и огромное чёрное пианино. В поисках чего-то  _иного_ , не чёрно-красного, могла бы уже закружиться голова, и Мака остановила взгляд на пианино. Как и Соул, оно под видом внешней чёрной оболочки, нёсшей нечто маняще-привлекательное, заключало внутри себя что-то совершенно  _иное_ , отличающееся от всего вокруг.  
Белые, гладкие на вид, как карамель, клавиши хранили молчание, ожидая. Чистые, словно стекло тонко-прозрачное, звуки не раздавались эхом в этой комнате с массивными красными шторами, но слышались оттого лишь ещё четче и правильней, не дробясь и сохраняя  _истинную_  целостность.   
Мака медленно нажимала то на одну, то на другую клавишу, не зная, что делать с этими странными ощущениями-звуками, которые не были ей подвластны. Она их не понимала, но неизвестное притягивало ещё больше.  
Хотелось услышать симфонию этих прекрасных звуков, таких чуждых поодиночке и таких неразделимых вместе. Она продолжала бесплотно пытаться, но чем быстрее она это делала, в надежде угадать интуитивно, тем хуже получалось; звуки  _не гармонировали_ , разбивались друг об друга и теряли свою изначальную красоту, но и не приобретая великолепия созвучия.   
От бессилия начали капать слезы прямо на эти гладко-карамельные клавиши, которые она только могла нежно гладить,  _не имея права_  так коверкать их сущность. Резкий, низкий звук множества клавиш и остановка; сил не было и глаза зажмурены в попытке остановить свою глупость.  
Она не слышала, как кто-то подошел, потому что в ушах звенел нарастающий шепоток безумия с лицом маленького демона с рожками. Но этот кто-то провел от её плечей до самых кончиков пальцев своими руками, стоя-почти-обнимая сзади.   
Мака мгновенно затихла. Ожидание на мгновение, без страха, потому что руки были  _родными_ , со знакомой цепочкой шрамов, что уберегали её не один раз. Ожидание чуда, избавления от подступающего бессилия-безумия.   
Она ждала.  
Даже ресницы не успели высохнуть, как Соул коротко вдохнул и нажал на первую клавишу, используя для этого пальцы самой Маки.  
Потом второй. Третий, четвертый звук...  
 _Он и она_  играли какую-то медленную мелодию.  
Но казалось, будто с каждым разом громкость увеличивалась, достигая самых укромных уголков огромной красно-чёрной комнаты, добивая несчастного демона в пиджачке и непропорционально большой головой.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.E.K. 4-15. Джастин/Мака, dreamsex, романтика. 302.

Хорошая и воспитанная девочка не должна допускать таких мыслей, нет. Это было еще более странным в отношении его - священнослужителя, образ которого просто не мог позволить развиться подобному пороку.  
Это было более чем странно тем, что рядом с ней были парни, более подходящие на участие в подобных мыслях - тот же Соул, даже (хотя не дай Бог!) Блек Стар или Кид. Они одного возраста с ней, в противовес ему безрассудные и горячие, что должно было бы будоражить молодую кровь девушки.   
Но они были примитивны для нее, слишком просты, предсказуемы - и для них не существовало правил, которые нужно нарушить... А ведь Мака именно из-за  _этого_  всегда заводилась, как нарушала правила и установления - она списывала это на плохое влияние окружающих, но этот азарт неповиновения был в крови и он должен был постоянно чем-то подкрепляться, пусть даже и в мыслях.   
А там..  _там_  она была безумней самого Кишина - сколько крови, столько же страсти и горячего чувства вокруг. Красный - цвет крови - оттенок  _смерти-любви-безумия_  изменялся как хамелеон от ярко-алого и текучего до черного и тягучего.  
Свежая кровь была кисла как железо, черная вызывала тошноту даже своим видом, поэтому Мака старалась к ней не прикасаться.  
Неважно, чья это была кровь - ее ли, Джастина, или мертвых товарищей, она упивалась ею и ее запахом как ненормальная. А ведь еще были такие липкие руки и быстрый темп; из одежды один только крест на его груди, который она, словно измываясь над самим божеством, целовала в оргазме.  
Чем больше оставалось поруганных правил, тем более опустошённым были глаза Маки после. Она смотрела в потолок, держала в мокрых и потных пальцах его крестик и лежала раскрытая, желая остыть; но почему-то пламя внутри разгоралось все сильнее и мучительнее и она снова и  _снова_...  
Каждую ночь она просыпалась в мокрой от пота постели с широко раскрытыми глазами и одышкой.  
 _Безумие_  подступало.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.E.K. 3-39. Мака/Блэк Стар. Мака втайне о нем мечтает, а Блэк Стар о ней, но оба скрывают это. Напряжение нарастает, превращается в конфликт, как у них было и раньше. Заканчивается дракой и потом страстными ласками, как в "Мистер и миссис Смит". Оба признаются в своих чувствах. 649.

Бег наперегонки со смертью в очередной раз. Ну что за напасть, а?!  
  
Это была очередная новаторская идея Шинигами-самы (Мака подозревала, что не обошлось без профессора Штейна) - для обмена опытом соединить в пары отдельно повелителей и отдельно оружие. Вышло, что Соул оказался в паре с Цубаки, а сестры Томпсон с Азусой и Кид с профессором. Остальных тоже не Бог весть как перемешали, но Мака считала, что ей повезло меньше всех - угораздило же попасть к Блек Стару!   
Да-да, хуже этого не могло быть ничего, потому что он раздражал своим превосходством и уверенностью; и вообще, он дискриминировал ее по всем параметрам! Маке хотелось кричать, колотить его, бить до посинения, чтобы он знал, что она не слаба, она же первей его, несмотря на то, что он - сильней. Сильней, сильней... А ей всегда хотелось быть первой во всем.  
Но надо было сдерживаться; сжимая кулаки до онемения и стискивая зубы, больше всего она боялась сорваться - его превосходство восхищало ее больше, чем жертвенность и преданность Соула - Блек Стар был сильней, он был мужчиной и не мог признавать девушку равной себе. Тем более что это было не так.  _Не так!.._  
  
Все-таки с оружием было гораздо удобнее - если бить можно, используя кулаки, то защищаться нечем.  
И вот сейчас оказался как раз такой момент, когда эта мысль нашла себе неопровержимое подтверждение; как бы ни были быстры ее ноги, но пришел конец и ее силам и удаче - она оказалась зажатой в угол. Еще мгновение - и ее голова упадет с плеч. Мака зажмурилась; нет, она же не хочет вот так умирать!..  
\- А вот и великий Блек Стар!!   
 _Спасена_. На миг допустив такую мысль, она зло одернула себя и, громко топая ногами, вплотную подошла к величественно хохочущему парню и заорала:  
\- Какого черта, Блек Стар, ты всегда появляешься только в последний момент?! Ты меня угробить хочешь, да?! Тебя никогда нет, когда ты нужен, и ты абсолютно не следуешь составленным мною планам... Ты, - она задыхалась, - ты просто полный придурок, способный только бездумно махать своими кулаками, ты...  
Он смотрел на нее со скукой и презрительно-едко выплюнул:  
\- Милочка, не зарывайся. Кто ты, и кто я? Продолжишь себя так по-хамски вести, в следующий раз приду только за твоим трупом. И кто виноват, что ты так слаба без оружия, коротышка? - его лицо исказилось; раздражение, выливавшееся в жажду убийства, брало вверх.  
Мака побагровела. Она-то, Албарн, лучшая в Академии, - слабачка?!   
Злость, раздражение, пережитый страх срывали с катушек и стирали дозволенные границы.  
 _Здесь и сейчас!_  - она сказала это или просто подумала?   
Мака ударила первой, но только лишь скользнула по его щеке. Он был быстр, намного быстрее ее, поэтому ей оставалось только идти на сближение - она толкнула его как можно сильней и сама упала сверху.   
  
Твердо-холодные плиты мостовой, городская пыль и грязь, а еще, кажется, вкус крови смешались и стало дурно.  
Она перестала ощущать реальность, а он по инерции еще несколько секунд бил ее. Она почти не дышала - было больно и тяжело, а еще его тело сверху и запах не давали очнуться.   
Он замер - неужели переборщил? - и потряс ее. Она болталась так, словно была куклой на подвесках, и не открывала глаза.  
\- Черт возьми.. Мака!   
Кажется, она очнулась. Хоть глаза и не открылись, она приподняла руку и на ощупь нашла его лицо. Чуть замерла, провела чуть ниже - к нижней губе, смяла ее, провела пальцами по зубам.  
Блек Стар так и застыл - он был не в состоянии двигаться.  _Сдержаться_. Но этого не получалось; ощущение тонких пальцев на губах сводило с ума, заставляло делать то, что давно было запрещено самим собой.  
Дыхание-вдох - граница сломана.  
Мака не в состоянии была не то, что подняться - не осталось сил, чтобы рукой пошевелить. Но Блек Стар делал все, что она хотела.  
  
Асфальт холодный, пробирает до дрожи внутри. Надо встать, надо подняться - но его руки поднимают ее и так.  
Оглушало осознание того, что Блек Стар выражает свое отношение к ней не только громкими словами.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Fest. JB-07.Soul Eater. Соул|Мака. Обернуть мишуру вокруг шеи, притянуть к себе. "Никого не пустим и никуда не пойдем. Будем праздновать вдвоем''

Устраивать что-то на Новый Год опять было идеей Маки, в то время как Соул хотел просто тихо провести вечер дома, валяясь на кровати, хотя это совсем не круто.   
Вся эта мишура просто бесила - блестя, посверкивая, шурша. Она безумно раздражала, и хотелось что-нибудь разбить. Да вот хотя бы и эти тарелки, что пустуют в ожидании гостей на столе.   
Даже запах еды и Мака в фартуке с лицом таким счастливым, будто они только собрали сотую душу, не радовали.  
Когда в дверь позвонили, Соул лениво зевал, а Мака суетливо вытирала руки об фартук, а щеки горели в ожидании веселого вечера.   
Соул знал, что нельзя быть таким эгоистичным, но просто взял первую попавшуюся под руку шуршащую ленту и почти грубо поймал ею Маку за шею. Возможно, он слишком ревнует, потому что она улыбается сейчас так  _не из-за него_?   
\- Никого не пустим и никуда не пойдем. Будем праздновать  _вдвоем_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Fest. 2G-17. Soul Eater. Мака|БлекСтар. Заснуть на плече. «Впервые в жизни мне не хочется удивлять Богов…»

Спорить до посинения и драться из-за этого сегодня совершенно не хотелось. Было тепло, скорее даже жарко; солнышко такое приветливое, облаков нет даже, чтобы помечтать, а бетонные плиты раскалены, поэтому под ребятами лежит плащ Маки, который она так некстати взяла в этот раз с собой.   
\- Интересно, Соул долго там?.. А то мы уже битый час ждём, - устало вздохнула Мака.  
Блек Стар приподнялся, разминая затёкшие мышцы; потянул плечи, локти, прогнул спину.  
\- А чёрт его знает... Цубаки с девчонками говорили, что это займёт немного времени, но такими темпами мы скорее сжаримся на солнце.  
Мака зевнула:   
\- А, хм, да. И Кид куда-то смылся…  
\- ..крича что-то о несимметричности загнутых уголков туалетной бумаги, - закатив глаза, буркнул Блек Стар.   
Сейчас был тот отрезок дня, когда солнце поднялось как можно выше и допекало остатки несчастных людишек сверху. Конечно, после недели дождей такая погода казалась благодатью, и хотелось чуток погреться, но не помешало бы сейчас уже укрыться в тень. Было душно; короткие фразы звучали как-то странно в таком воздухе, приглушенно немного, а, может, всего лишь казалось.   
\- Эй, Мака... - начал было он, но непривычная тяжесть на плече удивила его и, повернувши голову, Блек Стар увидел лицо уснувшей Маки, разомлевшей от жары. Слегка приоткрытый рот, маленький нос - сейчас она ещё больше походила на ребёнка. Быть может, щёлкнуть по носу или ещё какую шалость от нечего сделать? Но тревожить сон её поэтому почему-то не хотелось.   
Укрыв её голову своим шарфом, тяжело вздохнул Блек Стар и, подняв глаза свои к чистому небу, подумал про себя: "Впервые в жизни мне не хочется удивлять Богов… Наверняка потому, что главный Бог - я, и он кое-чем сейчас очень сильно поражён".  
Такие мысли, немного странновато-сбивчивые, скорее всего, возникли всего лишь из-за жары.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Блэк Стар | Мака. Мака застает Блэк Стара за очередным хулиганством. "И не надоело тебе Богов удивлять?"

О Шинигами-сама, у неё сегодня так болела голова... Потирая виски, она наконец-то выходила из этой чёртовой шумной школы, в которую идти нужно было рано, а учителя были один чудаковатей другого.   
Стрельнуло по вискам. "Ох, хочу домой, спаать," - вчера она до поздней ночи делала уроки  
Завнула осторожно, чтобы снова не тюкнуло в голове. По тихим и безлюдным улочкам было идти легче - пусть и дольше, зато меньше шансов наткнуться на кого-нибудь знакомого... Соул же ушёл из школы раньше, прогуляв последний урок, а она как дура терпела до последнего. "Вот бы, - думалось, - хоть раз наплевать на всё как они, и делать, что хочется".  
И тут её уши разорвал-пронзил такой до боли знакомый крик.  
\- Йааааахууу!!  
Несмотря на раздражение, которое поднялось до необозримых высот при его появлении, Мака Албарн застыла как вкопанная не в силах ничего сказать, силясь понять,  _что_  же делает Блек Стар. По мере того как догадка приходила, отбрасывалась и снова приходила её глаза расширялись от удивления.  
\- И.. чего это ты делаешь? - даже боль забылась на пару мгновений.  
В руках у Блек Стара (и явно и в мешке за спиной) были собаки и кошки, похоже что бродячие. "Зачем?"  
"Зачем?"  
"Зачем?" - витал вопрос воздухе.  
\- Хех, когда я спросил Цубаки, чего бы мне ещё сделать, чтобы удивить Богов, она сказала собрать  _всех_  бродячих животных в городе Смерти и сдать их в приют. Представляешь, я даже аллигатора нашел! - и показал на мешок.  
"Так это был..." - Мака с силой выдохнула, потому что головная боль вернулась как ни в чём не бывало.  
Ничего не оставалось сказать, кроме как...  
\- И не надоело тебе их удивлять? Богов.  
Он  _так_  с недоумением посмотрел на неё.   
\- Ха? Так это же моя цель. Вот как и ты хочешь стать похожей на мать.  
И почему сейчас он так серьёзен? Мака отвела глаза. А хочется ли ей-то?..  
И не потому ли раздражает Блек Стар, что он всегда открыт и прям по отношению к себе в первую очередь, ну и к окружающим тоже?  
\- Слушай... А давай, я тоже, с тобой, а? Делать сегодня нечего, вот и... Быстрее управимся вместе.  
Ожидающийся, но всё равно обидный для неё смешок вырвался у него:  
\- Ну давай. Хотя, думаю, ты мне только под ногами мешаться будешь.  
К чёрту боль! Как он смеет принижать её способности?! Ведь она же лучшая ученица Академии, отличница в конце концов!  
\- Ах так?! Это мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого... - она начала оглядываться в поисках несчастных бродячих животных поблизости.  
\- Ну, милочка, ты для начала хотя бы этот мешочек возьми, если хочешь мне помочь, - и протянул ей его.  
Мака с ужасом и визгом отпрянула от него.  
\- Да что ты мне суешь?! Сам эту гадость зубастую носи с собой!  
Блек Стар рассмеялся так, что это никак нельзя было не назвать ржанием.  
\- И ты поверила? Поверила мне, что там аллигатор?!  
Красная как рак от недавнего страха и нынешнего смущения, Албарн сбиваясь на истеричный визг, гневно орала на него:  
\- Да пошёл ты! Я всё равно соберу животных больше чем ты, ясно?! - и кинула в него первым попавшимся предметом.  
Всё ж прогулка на свежем воздухе вместе с дураковалянием гораздо более способствуют избавлению от головной боли и скуки нежели чем просто сон в кровати.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Соул | Мака. Соул не покидал родительский дом и стал знаменитым музыкантом. Встретить за кулисами, удивиться ее резкости, дерзости и свободе мысли, в то время как он сам должен был придерживаться строгих правил. "И тебе нравится такая жизнь?" Сбежать с концерта.

Несмотря на то, что жить было невыносимо скучно, Соул отыгрывался по полной, когда выступал, хотя внешне всё также сдерживался. Но что такое внешне, внешность, когда  _внутри_  может быть сокрыто гораздо большее, много переплетающихся слоёв действительности и выдуманного, в одних только звуках - глубина морская, высота и стремительность неба, скорость ветра по равнине. Звуки, рождающиеся из-под его длинных, тонких, как у самого настоящего потомственного пианиста-музыканта, пальцев, они доходили до публики, безмолвной и точно также тихо реагирующей душой на его игру, в то время как у него внутри, его  _душа_ , которая есть у каждого человека своя, не видимая никем, он был уверен, его душа откликалась и отдавалась во сто крат громче и осколками, которые складывали новую мелодию.   
Только ради этого он играл, ради этого он всё ещё существовал, потеряв давно надежду найти своё отражение в этой безликой толпе элитных ценителей музыки, которые после выступления ровно аплодировали ему, поклон, уход из зала - и тишина.   
У него сегодня должен быть ещё один концерт, и Соул прислонясь к стене, откинув голову назад, ничего не делал и ждал за кулисами начала. Он даже уже не думал - всё давно было обдумано-передумано, потому что жизнь его была стабильна и ровна по своему течению; никаких изменений, всё та же нудность и необходимость, и правила, которым Соул покорился давно.  
И тут - необычный стук каблучков. Непривычный. Это не туфли матери, с классическим звуком и ровным ритмом. Этот стук был сбитый, то ускоряющийся, то останавливающийся, тоненький-тоненький, звук маленьких каблучков с тонкой, невысокой шпилькой. Кто бы это мог быть? Он в ожидании даже весь собрался.  
И показалась девочка. Да нет, тьфу же ты, какая это девочка, - девушка его возраста; различие в возрасте всегда видно по чертам лица; но чёрт возьми, до чего же ей не повезло с фигурой, если она до сих не оформилась! Хотя было в этом что-то.. такое, что делало её привлекательней красивых, можно сказать шикарных женщин, у которых были и фигура, и магический взгляд, и изящные манеры и движения, и много денег, - именно таких Соул всегда видел на вечерах. А вот у неё даже близко ничего этого не было.  
Но как она сюда попала? Даже почётных гостей сюда не всегда пускают, а таких, как она - подавно. Она - его фанат? Румянец на щеках, букет цветов сзади, простенькое чёрное платье контрастировало со светлой кожей, и, что Соул никогда прежде не видел - ленточки в волосах, поддерживающие два хвостика, совсем уж.. по-детски.  
\- Эм, простите... Мистер Эванс, - она была чуть невуверена, - я-я, я не отниму у вас много времени. Всё, что я хотела - это поблагодарить вас. За.. за ваши выступления, - и она протянула ему розы, опуская глаза. - У меня никогда бы не получилось вручить его вам в зале, я даже на ваши концерты не всегда попадаю. Примите, пожалуйста, - она порывисто склонила голову.  
В её словах, в её фигуре, в ей движенях - одна честность, истинное желание поблагодарить, восхищение.  _Откуда?.._  Соула никогда не благодарили с такой горячей искренностью, что бы он не совершил. Что-то словно дрогнуло в нём. Он взял цветы.  
\- Я благодарю вас за оказанную мне честь, - он улыбнулся. - Вы совсем не похожи на других моих слушателей.  
Она резко выпрямилась и покраснела ещё больше.  
\- Это так видно?.. Я что-то не так сделала? Да, я конечно совершенно ничего не понимаю в музыке, но чтобы так оплошать...  
Он ослышался?  _Она ничего не понимает в музыке?_  
\- Э-это.. как? Но почему же тогда вы...  
Она поджимает губы, ещё больше краснеет, хотя казалось. что дальше некуда, и собравшись с духом, выпаливает:  
\- Я не понимаю музыку. Совсем-совсем! И вашу тоже. Но знаете, когда я услышала вас в первый раз, мне показалось, что всё, что я слышыла прежде - это.. не музыка, а непонятно что. Такая огромная разница... Вы совсем другой, - она разгорячилась, - я услышала, и я начала  _чувствовать_ , понимаете, как моя душа... Как бы сказать, ваша музыка, она задевала за  _живое_  во мне. Но было такое ощущение, что я одна такая - все кругом, кто сидели - они слышали, но были равнодушными, словно им было всё равно, на чей концерт идти, - речь и взгляд стали твёрже, она смотрела ему прямо в глаза, поэтому ей, такой невысокой даже на каблучках, пришлось задрать голову, потому что она стояла теперь близко к нему. - А вы - особенный! Вы - не кто угодно. И этот зал, он слишком большой, и людей много, и всё теряется.  
Ошеломлённый и сражённый, он просто смотрел на неё. А у неё глаза были необычного, какого-то яркого зелёного цвета, вот что он думал. Как.. как она всё понимает? Как она чувствует то же, что и он? Её душа...  
Он с досадой отводит взгляд:  
\- И ты думаешь, что я этого не понимаю, не вижу? И до чего осточертело...   
К чёрту "вы", какие рамки, если она с самого начала откинула их?  
Она чуть сузила глаза и, сложив руки на груди в тон ему ответила:  
\- И тебе нравится такая жизнь? - и на его усмешку сказала. - Бросай это. Ты хочешь потерять свою музыку? - ты её потеряешь, если останешься здесь, среди этих бездушных людей.   
Соул с усталой улыбкой взглянул на неё:  
\- Я хотел. Раньше. Но кому я нужен? Я не хочу, чтобы меня использовали, а это будет везде и всегда. Мой талант - это слава, деньги.  
Девушка гневно выдохнула, опустила руки, смешно сжав из в кулачки, и приподнявшись на цыпочках, как можно ближе к лицу Соула, чётко выговорила:  
\- Да что ты говоришь? А ты не думал, что можно жить по-другому? Что можно попробовать, даже если не получится? И... - она собирала в себе силы, чтобы признаться, -  _мне_  нужна твоя музыка. Мне нужен..  _ты_. А не деньги.  
Соула словно окатило жаром, с макушки до пяток. Что за чувства вызывает у него эта девочка-девушка, имени которой он даже не знает?  
\- Пойдём со мной, - она схватила его за руку и потащила за собой. И откуда в ней столько силы? - И бросай этот веник, у меня дома живые цветы есть.  
Неверенность, раздражение, сомнения, даже немножко страха - когда в последний раз чувствал это, да и ещё разом? Но она говорила правду, он видел, он  _слышал_. Она - как отражение, такая же, как он, но противоположно другая. Он нашёл?..   
\- Назови хотя бы своё имя, - он перестал оступаться и начал уверенно следовать за ней; охватившее его чувство было сродни безумству, но было как раз тем, чего ему так долго не хватало.  
\- Мака, - не оглядываясь. - Мака Албарн.  
Когда через пару минут за Соулом зашли, на полу валялся только небольшой букет красных роз.


End file.
